


Under The Rosohna Sky

by xlogophile



Series: Ficlets [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlogophile/pseuds/xlogophile
Summary: Caleb walks Essek home after the evening spent with the Mighty Nein and they enjoy some conversations under the always-dark sky.(Re-imagining of that scene from episode 91)
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Series: Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/278694
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Under The Rosohna Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in so long but I just watched episode 91 and was so excited when Essek joined M9 for dinner and was casual enough to stop floating that I just had to write this immediately. Also, it's not beta-ed cause it's 2am and I just want to go to sleep.  
> So, just imagine that Beau hasn't joined them for that walk to Essek's place (that is a perfect setup for romantic confessions, let's be real) and Jester spent the next 20 minutes asking everyone if they think that Caleb and Essek are making out yet. And then "Do you think Caleb's coming back or is he gonna have some fun somewhere else? Should I scry?"  
> (Also, have you seen Laura, Sam and Marisha (and also the rest but mostly them) when Caleb was all "I think you and I share interests"?? They really want Liam to roleplay flirting with Matt in these new characters as well.)

Essek collects his mantle, getting ready to leave the Mighty Nein’s house, quietly contemplating just how he managed to find himself in a situation where he’s making friends with such a unique group of individuals. Ones who are very intent on getting him into a hot tub, who contact him in the most surprising of moments. Ones who, despite himself, he’s really coming to enjoy the company of.

He turns around quickly before opening the door. “This was nice. Thank you,” he says, looking at each person, dutifully keeping his eyes on their faces considering half of them have barely covered themselves back up after their soak.

“Thank you! That was really fun,” Jester says with a wide smile, clapping her hands together.

“Could you, um— Could we walk, could you show me where you live, so we know where to go?”

“Sure, come with.” Essek gestures for Caleb to follow him out the door and into the cool night air. 

He sees Caleb glance at him out the side of his eyes when he lifts himself to his usual hovering height and straightens his shoulders.

“It is odd,” Caleb says a couple of seconds later, keeping his eyes focused in front of himself, sometimes glancing at the dark sky above, “to see you hovering and poised again, after spending so many hours with you acting in a much more relaxed manner.” Essek hums to himself.

“I imagine it would be, as I’ve been keeping that layer of distance from everyone for many years now, long before you first met me. It was… Surprisingly freeing, I must say, to spend some time with other people and not worry as much about decorum and expectations.”

“That comes with being friends,” Caleb clams up briefly as if he’s not sure if it’s okay to refer to them as friends. “And I am sure you have realized already that we are not exactly a group that puts much weight on decorum.” Essek catches himself before lets out a very inelegant snort of laughter but allows a small smirk to curve his lips.

“Yes, I have definitely noticed that it does not seem to be a very important quality. For some individuals more than others.”

“I hope you were not offended by any personal questions we may have asked tonight. It is mere curiosity. Invasive, possibly, but harmless.”

“Oh, no, I have come to expect some curiosity and humor. At least this time I was prepared for it, and not receiving a message from Jester less than an hour after parting, asking about my relationship status and children.”

“Yes, Jester is… She is very curious and interested in love, you are far from the only person she has asked about their romantic interests and pursuits. It’s not malicious in any way, I am sure you understand.”

“I can definitely see that. I was quite surprised to have been asked in such a blatant manner if I am… Interested. In any of you.” They arrive at the gate to Essek’s estate. “I thought I have made my interest rather obvious, after all. I have always valued intellect and shared passion for the pursuit of knowledge.” He gestures for the gate to open and glances back at Caleb. “Ah, I gather by the look in your eyes that I have not been as obvious as I thought. Do not worry, this… fondness, will not affect our more professional relationship. I will be more than happy to assist in your work on that spell for your friend Nott? Do come by whenever you wish, the research does sound very interesting.” He’s halfway through a turn to go into his home when he hears Caleb call out his name softly and turn back to him.

“I am… Sorry, for not realizing before, but I can be rather oblivious when it comes to matters of this nature.” He takes a quick breath. “And I believed I had been quite obvious in my interest as well. Jester’s comments and looks whenever she asked about you certainly gave me that impression, but maybe it was just her perceptiveness. Trying to get you to talk about the attractiveness of our group certainly seemed like she was trying to help in that regard.” He raised his head and looked into Essek’s eyes, for the first time noticing the subtle look of hopefull surprise on his face.

“Well, it seems like she did succeed, in an interesting turn of events. She did indirectly cause this conversation and exchange of confessions to take place.” He briefly looks up at the dark Rosohna sky and smiles slightly. “Should we perhaps continue this conversation tomorrow, after we’ve had time to think about it? Today has been rather eventful and I dread to think of Jester’s reaction if I were to keep you here much longer, given her apparent investment in our— in us together.”

“Yes, definitely. Receiving a message from her, asking about any, um— any details, is not something I am looking forward to.”

“Well then. Goodnight, Caleb. Thank you for the escort.”

“Goodnight Essek.” They exchanged smiles and separated for the night.

And if Caleb allowed a seed of hopefulness, and—dare he say—excitement to plant itself in his chest on his walk back to the Xorhaus. Well, nobody but the stars above needed to know. 

(Certainly not Jester.)


End file.
